Heart to Heart
by klscastle
Summary: Heart to Heart conversations between various characters.
1. What's a girl to do?

_Disclaimer: The gang's not mine, but I like to pretend._

**Heart to Heart**

Chapter 1: Kate/Lanie, Season 2, Episode: A Deadly Game, Part 1.

Kate had called Lanie earlier in the day to make plans for dinner at Remy's after work. Knowing the remains growing in her fridge were inedible, she longed for a big juicy cheeseburger. But hunger wasn't the only reason she wanted to hang out with Lanie tonight. She needed to vent about the two men in her life.

Demming and Castle's constant competing was giving her a headache. You'd think she'd be flattered by all the attention and used to the high level of testosterone at work by now, but this was over-kill, even for Kate. She needed a little girl-talk.

Once they were nestled in their quiet booth, the waiter came and took their drink order. They ordered a couple of Cosmos, and then he left them to fetch their drinks. Not a heartbeat later, Lanie got down to business.

"Ok girl, so spill," she said. "What's going on between you, Writer Boy and Demming?"

Kate's mouth hung open as she'd been unprepared for her friend's blunt opening. She tried not to appear nervous.

Since she was starving and had been busy focusing on the toppings to go on the huge burger she was about to order, in her weakened condition, Lanie had caught her off guard. She'd meant to ease into this conversation on her own terms, but hadn't been sure how to broach the subject, a problem that had just been remedied.

Unfortunately, and not to be paranoid, this also meant she'd obviously been the subject of some very recent office gossip. The look on Lanie's face made it clear she'd come prepared and armed with Intel. This was bad on many levels since Lanie was nothing, if not thorough and there would be no escape. Lanie probably knew more about her dilemma than she did. Lord knows what the boys had told her. Kate made a mental note to throw some extra paperwork Ryan and Esposito's way tomorrow as their punishment. She took a deep breath and reminded herself this was Lanie, her best friend, so there was no cause for embarrassment, still she struggled for a rebuttal. Maybe she'd come clean later, after a nice dinner – and a couple of drinks. The time for avoidance had arrived. She shut her mouth and worked towards a neutral expression.

"What do you mean?" Kate hedged, playing with her napkin. "Nothing's going on. Oh, before I forget, I meant to ask, are you up for a shopping spree tomorrow? I was thinking I could use a new pair of jeans and Macy's is having a one day sale."

"Sale or no sale, you do know changing the subject won't work with me, right," she said, raising an eyebrow, amused by Kate's lame attempt. "How long have we been friends?" They then enjoyed a brief stare-down_._

Kate broke first and sighed as she took in the determined expression on her friend's face. She figured she might as well get it over with. "Ok. You've got me. You know, you'd make a hell of an interrogator, right?" she said ignoring Lanie's satisfied smirk. "It's not that I don't want to talk about it, it's just… it's weird. I mean, Castle, he's my partner and Demming, well… I'm not sure what he is. I don't know what to make of either of them right now. I might be reading more into this than there is."

"Oooh, this is going to be good." Lanie said rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "Go on. Tell me what's going on." she prompted.

"Something tells me you already know everything. Anyway, what have you heard and who has a bigger mouth, Ryan or Esposito?"

"A lady never reveals her sources. And it doesn't matter what I've heard about the 12th's hottest new love triangle. I'd rather hear your take on it. But to answer your question – that would be Ryan."

Kate gathered her courage and dove in. "Well, frankly, Castle and Demming are both driving me crazy."

"Castle's been driving you crazy for awhile now, so that's nothing new. Why is it bothering you now?" Lanie asked.

"I don't know, it could be my imagination, but lately he's been acting stranger than usual, ever since Demming started helping us out on a couple of cases. They do _not_ play well together."

"Yes, so I've heard - any ideas about why that might be?" Lanie asked unable to pull off coy. "You don't think they'll come to blows?"

"Well, no, I wouldn't say they're going to break out into a fist-fight any time soon, but they're constantly shooting each other dirty looks and trying to one-up each other. Also, they're practically tripping over themselves to impress me. I've been trying to ignore their shenanigans, but it's not easy. They seem to have forgotten we're in the middle of an investigation. At one point, I actually interrupted them in the middle of one of their arguments to tell them it wasn't a competition."

"What did they say for themselves when you called them on it?" Lanie asked.

"Picture a couple of deer caught in headlights and you'd be dead on…and they didn't say anything." she replied shaking her head, "They looked surprised to see me. I think they'd forgotten I was in the room at the time."

"And why do you suppose they don't get along Kate?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Oh, I think you may have an opinion or two about it." Lanie said, challenging Kate to face facts.

"Well, if I had to venture a guess, I'd say they were both acting jealous and territorial." Kate admitted.

"Now we're getting somewhere. And whom do you suppose is the subject of their juvenile, but - oh so hot - behavior?" Lanie replied grinning.

Kate opted for a pensive expression, enjoying her brief reprieve as their waiter placed their drinks on the table and told them the dinner specials. To Lanie's dismay, Kate took her time ordering.

"Cheers." Lanie said. "And congratulations Kate that was amazing. It took you over ten minutes to order a cheeseburger. If I didn't know you so well, I'd say you were avoiding answering my question."

"Cheers." Kate said clinking glasses with her friend. "And I don't know what you mean. I'm not avoiding. I was just curious about some of their other selections on the menu."

"Un-huh. So where were we?" Lanie asked, not buying it. "Oh, yes, I remember now. We were discussing the two hot guys who are lusting after you and what you're going to do about it?" She was eager to get back to their previous conversation. Kate had finally been opening up and Lanie needed to keep her talking.

"Demming and I are sort of seeing each other." Kate said.

"And where does this leave Mr. Castle?" Lanie asked.

"Castle is my partner, same as always. We work together. We're good friends. There's never been anything romantic between us." Much as Kate tried, she didn't look very convincing.

"Honey, I've had plenty of male _friends_ and not one of them has ever looked at me the way Writer Boy eyeballs you. How could you not notice this? You call yourself a detective? And don't get me started on the looks you give him."

"I'm sure you're mistaken." Kate replied on auto-pilot. Sensing Lanie's patience is wearing thin, she decides to be more truthful. "Ok, you may have a point, but Lanie there's more." Kate confessed. "I may have left out a few minor details."

"Such as?" Lanie asked.

"Castle may have asked me a few times to go with him to his place in the Hamptons for the Memorial Day weekend." Kate watched as Lanie's eyes went wide. "But he said there would be no funny business." She added.

"Holy crap. Oh my God, are you going? And no funny business, my ass! Just how stupid does he think we are - I mean _you_ are?" Lanie was hanging on the edge of her seat about ready to burst from the suspense. She'd been waiting for Kate and Castle to get together since the day they met. She might even have a little bet riding on it.

"At first I wasn't sure he was even serious," Kate replied "so I played it off like it was no big deal. Then he asked me again, but I never really gave him an answer. Like I said, I'm sort of dating Demming right now and one man at a time is confusing enough."

"Yes, but who do you want to be with Kate? And what the hell does "sort of dating Demming" mean anyway?" she said. "You're either dating or you're not."

"I don't know Lanie. I mean Demming's a good guy and I like him a lot. He's the safe choice but I don't see us together long term. And Castle, well, he's…Castle. Right from the start, he's made me nuts. But he's smart, funny, just this side of crazy and can be really sweet. He's my partner and we've got each other's backs. There might be something there, but it's… like I said this whole thing is complicated and he's a complete risk."

"So, I'm going to make a pretty big assumption here and say this isn't the first time you've thought about you and Castle possibly getting together, is it Kate?"

"You could say that would be a safe assumption Dr. Parish."

"Oh, honey. You've got to get your head out of your ass. You know Castle's not going to wait around forever. No way is he going to stick around to watch you be with another guy."

"I know Lanie." Kate said as the waiter brought over their food. "I'll get it together soon. I just need to sleep on it. If it's meant to be, it will be. What's one more day? Now let's eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

_A/N: Well, if you remember this episode, you'll also remember "one more day" was the day Castle walked away for an entire summer with Gina hanging on his arm. The hussy. Coincidentally, this was the same day my TV remote broke since I threw it across the room at the end of the episode. _

_Anyhoo, should I continue? I'm already working on a Part 2 to this chapter since I've often wondered what the gang talked about after they witnessed Castle walk out with his ex-wife the next day, effectively breaking Kate's heart. __After that, if there's any interest I'll randomly pick episodes and write __Heart to Heart__ discussions between various characters. Please tell me if there's one you'd like to see. Any episode, any mix of characters. _

_I'd really appreciate hearing what you think! Thanks for reading, Karen_


	2. What the hell just happened?

_Disclaimer: The gang's not mine, but I like to pretend._

Heart to Heart

Chapter 2: Lanie/Ryan/Esposito/Roy

A Deadly Game, Part 2.

_A/N: I've watched this episode a dozen times and have always wondered what the gang was thinking at the end, after watching Castle walk out with his ex-wife. The look on Kate's face was heartbreaking, so they had to be affected. I know I was. Here's what might have been said after Castle walked away… As always, thanks for reading. Karen_

They watched her stare after Castle as he left with Gina on his arm and the look on Beckett's face broke each of their hearts. The elevator doors closed and a few seconds later Kate felt their eyes upon her. She slowly turned and caught them watching her through the glass partition. As soon as she did, the guys busied themselves, failing miserably to appear as though they hadn't witnessed her humiliation. She knew they saw everything.

Only Lanie didn't turn away. Her eyes connected with Kate's and when they did, Lanie mouthed the words "Are you okay?" Kate just nodded, still shell-shocked, wondering how she could have been so wrong. It was as though she'd had the wind knocked out of her. Frozen in place, tears threatening to fall at any moment, Kate knew she needed to get out of there. There was no way in hell she was letting herself cry in front of the guys. Mainly for their benefit, and with some effort, she managed a smile. She knew Lanie would see through her façade, but still Kate was determined to save what little dignity remained.

She wanted to run but if she did, knew it would only make matters worse since one of them would surely feel obligated to follow. What she needed right now was to be alone. Gathering her inner strength, she walked towards the room they'd held Castle's make-shift farewell party in. This gave her pause, as even the thought of his name enlarged the lump in her throat. Still she moved herself forward and back into the room. The silence which greeted her at first was deafening and her friend's expressions somber. The last thing she wanted was their pity, so she forced a smile to her face and acting as natural as possible, told them it was late, she was leaving for the night, and she'd see them all tomorrow.

The thing about friends – really good friends, is they understand your boundaries. They don't push past those lines to feed their idle curiosity or suit their own needs. They respect you, believe you know your own mind, and stand behind you no matter what. Kate knew; in this room stood her true friends. The mood changed quickly, as they followed her lead, smiled and each bid her a good-night. She quietly closed the door behind her then grabbed her jacket and purse off her desk. She took one last glance at his unoccupied chair, then made her way to the elevator determined to hold off the tears until she was safely in the confine of her car.

They stood there for a moment, trying to make sense of it all, none of them saying a word until Ryan finally broke the silence.

"What the hell just happened?" voiced Ryan, stating what they'd all been thinking. Confused, he sat down, placed his elbows on the table and held both sides of his head up with his fingertips. He was fighting off a migraine.

"I'll tell you what happened," replied a disgusted Esposito. "Castle's an idiot. That's what happened." Javier wasn't in the mood to mince words. How could Castle do that to her, he wondered. Pissed-off, he took to pacing the small room.

Lanie remained silent and looked devastated, both of which did not go un-noticed by Roy.

"What's the matter Lanie?" he asked. "I mean, besides the obvious."

"This is my fault. I'm to blame for this whole mess." She replied. The guys turned her way, now even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked. "How could any of this possibly be your fault?"

Like Ryan, she too, felt the need to sit so she took a place at the table. Lanie rested her hand over her stomach as if to calm the nausea settling in, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Last night, when we were at dinner," she confessed, "I pushed her to go for it. And look what it got her. Never in a million years did I think Castle would take off for the summer with his ex. I should have kept my big mouth shut. Oh, my God, Kate must hate me right now!"

Roy, ever the voice of reason, interrupted her rant. "That's ridiculous Lanie. She doesn't hate you. And she makes her own decisions. I think we can all agree Kate Beckett doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do. Far as I can see, you're the only one who had balls enough to tell her what we've each thought a hundred times – which is they've been dancing around each other since they day they met. What went down tonight is the result of two stubborn people with extraordinarily bad timing."

"He's right. This isn't your fault Lanie." agreed Ryan. "You had nothing to do with it. No one saw this coming."

"Right." echoed Esposito. "However, this _is_ Castle's fault."

"Look," Ryan said to Esposito, "I'd love to smack some sense into Castle right now too, but they've both screwed up here. Don't forget, Beckett's dating Demming. Tell me none of you noticed how insanely jealous Castle's been acting. He's been like a crazy person. It was torture for the poor guy. I'd bet money Castle only hooked up with his ex because he couldn't have what he really wanted."

"She broke up with Tom earlier today." Lanie interjected, clearly surprising them. "Only Castle doesn't know this yet. She was probably about to tell him when the blonde showed up."

"Sorry. It still doesn't matter." Javier stubbornly replied. "The man should have fought for her, not just walked away. Did you see Kate's face?"

Lanie turned to Roy. "Do you think he's really coming back in the fall?" she asked.

"He said he is, and I believe him." Roy answered.

"I feel like our parents are getting divorced." Ryan grumbled to no one in particular.

"You know, part of me says to keep my mouth shut," Lanie said, "but the other part, wonders what would happen if he found out Kate and Demming had broken up. I mean, Castle is just a tweet away…" They each took a moment to ponder that statement.

"No." warned Roy. "We mind our own business and stay the hell out of it. Beckett would kill us if she heard us taking like this. She has to be the most private person I know, and we should respect that." They looked to one another and nodded, in silent agreement, knowing Roy was right.

"She wouldn't want us butting in." Lanie relented. Her girl was tough. She'd get through this.

"So, what _do_ we do then?" Esposito asked.

"Be her friend." Ryan said.

"Be there for her if she needs us..." said Lanie.

"Whatever she needs…" said Roy.

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? I'd love to know either way. _

_Is there a conversation you'd like to see? Any episode, any mix of characters. Let me know, and thanks for reading! _


	3. Why the hell is she drinking my coffee?

_Disclaimer: Love them, but alas they belong to another._

Heart to Heart

Chapter 3: Kate/Lanie

Nikki Heat Part 1

A/N: Here is one of two conversations missing from one of my favorite episodes, Nikki Heat. The Setting: 12th precinct, elevator scene, right after Castle and actress, Natalie Rhodes (dressed in full Kate/Nikki Heat regalia) leave together for the night…"_If I want to play Nikki right, I've got to feel that heat." Natalie purred before kissing him…_

Shocked, Kate watched the elevator doors close on Castle and Natalie's passionate embrace, leaving what followed to her active imagination. The sight of them kissing would be burned on Kate's brain for all eternity; Natalie, her doppelganger, with her long fake brown hair, Castle's arms wrapped around her, devouring each other's mouths and the overwhelming feeling she'd just been replaced.

Both her heart and mind raced as she fought off a sudden tide of panic and queasiness. Kate's legs wobbled, but despite the need to sit, frozen to the spot, her eyes remained trained upon the closed set of elevator doors. Disbelief and the implications of what she had witnessed were settling in. The picture the two had made flashed across her mind, when it struck her… this is what she and Castle would look like together, if it had been the real Kate. In Kate's twisted reality Castle was kissing her, not Natalie and the moment felt strangely voyeuristic. She couldn't stop the heated flush that swept through her body as she tried unsuccessfully to shake off the image. She'd taken it for granted, her own power over Castle, and she'd underestimated Natalie's charms. Not wanting to examine this revelation too closely, she decided to go in a completely different direction.

She should have known better. She'd given Castle too much credit, thought he'd changed his playboy ways; apparently, any warm body would do. And come to think of it, what the hell…wasn't he supposed to be in an exclusive relationship – with Gina. He was cheating on his girlfriend with a Nikki Heat imposter. The sick bastard! He'd finally lost it and crossed over the carefully drawn line between reality and his own fiction. And while she had no claim over this man, regardless, and on behalf of the sisterhood, her outrage felt justified. It was the ultimate betrayal. The noises surrounding her on the precinct floor broke her reverie. She needed to go, needed time to process this. It was all too weird and starting to freak her out. Grabbing her purse and jacket she planned to high tail it out of there when, stopping dead in her tracks, she stood before the elevator doors. All that was missing was crime scene tape. Holding on to her rage, she opted for the stairs.

Intending to drive home, she instead found herself at Lanie's doorstep, checked herself in the rear-view mirror, surprised to find she'd been crying. _When the hell had that happened?_ Wiping the trace evidence from her eyes, she gathered herself together and called her friend from her cell. Thankfully, Lanie was home and invited her up.

Lanie took one look at Kate and asked her what was wrong. Although she appeared to be unharmed, Kate looked rattled. Her hard as nails friend _never_ looked rattled. "Girl, are you ok? You looked spooked."

"Yes. I'm fine." Kate answered automatically to Lanie's raised eyebrows. Lanie didn't believe her for a minute. "Okay. No. Actually, I'm really not sure how I am. I just witnessed something…rather disturbing."

"Kate, you've seen it all so it must have been pretty bad to upset you like this." Lanie replied. "What on Earth did you witness?"

"Castle."

"Yes, he is rather disturbing. Can you please be more specific?"

Castle and Natalie Rhodes. Together. Making out. In the elevator. While she was impersonating me.

"Holy crap! Castle and Creepy Beckett were getting their freak on in the precinct elevator? And you saw them?" Kate nodded surprised Lanie even knew who Natalie was. "Yeah," Lanie said, "We're going to need wine. Lots of wine. I'll be right back."

"You want some help?" Kate asked.

"No, honey, you make yourself comfortable." She replied. She would swear her friend had been crying and afraid Kate would bolt, ordered her to stay put. "Sit. Right there." She said pointing to the couch. "It'll only take me a minute."

Still somewhat dazed, Kate plopped herself down on the couch and prepared for the sharing portion of the evening. Sharing was never easy for Kate, but Lanie was always good listener, a great friend, and would help put this into perspective. The vision of Castle/Natalie presented itself again sending a shiver down her spine. She briefly wondered if Lanie would mind if she used her shower. Lanie came back out with two glasses of red wine and the remains in the corked bottle tucked under her arm. The cleansing would have to wait. They arranged themselves comfortably on the couch and Kate downed half her glass in a flash, before Lanie told her to start talking.

"First, how do you know about Natalie Rhodes?" Kate asked.

"I have my sources. And I like to keep abreast of the goings on of my friends. I've heard it's uncanny, spooky and sexy but to me it sounds plain old creepy."

"Well, you're right." Kate told her. "She is creepy, now, but she was fine at first. Big movie star - I was flattered she'd want to shadow me for her role in the movie. She seemed really nice. Then it started to get weird. I'm asked a question, she answers for me. She mimics everything I do. But then this morning, she stole my freaking coffee Lanie. My freaking coffee!"

"This is serious." Lanie said horrified.

"I know! And do you know what he had the nerve to say?"

"No. What?" Lanie asked with bated breath.

"He said, and I quote, "It's only coffee."

"He did not." Lanie said shocked. "The bastard."

"I know. But wait, it gets worse." Kate continued, happy someone finally understood. "Now she's taken it to a whole new level and it's officially creeping me out. Tonight, we were treated to an impromptu Nikki Heat dress rehearsal. She strolled in with a long freaking brown wig on. And the clothes, and the shoes…they could have easily come from my closet. Remind me to have my locks changed. You should have seen Castle's face. He was mesmerized."

"Do you know how bizarre it is to see someone impersonate you?" Kate continued. "It's like she's trying to take over my life. She's watching my every move. I can feel her in my head. It reminds me of when Castle first started doing "research" on me. Only Castle didn't try on my clothes - at least, not to my knowledge. Why can't these people just leave me alone for god sakes?"

"You're too interesting Kate. You've no one to blame but yourself." Lanie offered, not helping.

"Yes, well, they need another hobby because I'm sick of this."

"So, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say our Mr. Castle was delighted by Natalie's interpretation of your alter ego." Lanie said.

"That would be the understatement of the year. It's Oscar night at his place, and they're having sex right now." Kate downed the rest of her wine, which Lanie quickly refilled.

"And this bothers you?" Lanie asked, knowing damn well it did.

"Yes, of course it bothers me. But not for the reasons you're thinking. And before you say it, I am not jealous Lanie. I'm not. I'm appalled he's cheating on his girlfriend. I thought he'd changed. I was wrong." Kate told her.

"His girlfriend?" Lanie asked confused. "Oh, you mean the publisher, his ex-wife. Is he still with her?"

"Yes. He's still with her. And now he's cheating on her with me."

"With you?" Lanie asked now thoroughly confused. "Wait! Are you sleeping with him too?"

"Well, no, not me, me. You know - his other version of me, Nikki Heat, played by Natalie Rhodes, who's impersonating Nikki, the character based on me. This is scandalous. There are four people in his bed right now Lanie. Four people." Kate held up four fingers. "Try and keep up please. And pass me the bottle." Lanie handed it over all the while shaking her head. She loved Kate like a sister, but honestly, how could someone so smart be so dense?

Lanie was determined to make her face facts. "So, are you trying to tell me you are _this_ angry because Castle is cheating on his girlfriend, the ex-wife? The same ex-wife he went away with over the summer after you broke up with Demming for him?" Lanie was clearly not buying it.

"That was a long time ago. I'm over that…and Demming and I would never have worked out anyway."

"Un-huh. Why are you really upset Kate?"

"I told you. He's cheating on Gina. It's the principal."

Lanie sat back for a minute and silently assessed the situation. "Let me ask you a question and I want you to think about this Kate before you answer." Kate hesitates, but reluctantly nods. "Are you pissed he's cheating on Gina, or are you mad because it feels like he's cheating on you. Admit it, you're re-examining your place in his life."

"Me? What are you talking about Lanie? There's nothing going on between Castle and me, therefore he can't be cheating on me. We're just friends."

Not one to be beat, Lanie worked another angle. "Well, maybe you're right. I mean you do have a boyfriend." _Who does she think she's fooling?_

Kate looked confused.

"Josh." Lanie reminded her trying hard not to laugh.

"Josh. Yes! I do. I have a boyfriend." God, she'd forgotten. Josh. This helped proved her point even further. She couldn't be jealous because she had no reason to be. She was already in a relationship - with a doctor. A handsome, motorcycle-riding doctor, who was out of the country more than in, but she'd examine this issue another day. She could only deal with one crisis at a time and the wine was starting to take effect.

"Okay Kate. So what are you going to do about Castle and his fixation, pardon me, I meant creation?"

"Nothing Lanie, it's none of my business. Castle's responsible for his own actions. I'm just venting. If he can't see how twisted this is, then who am I to interfere. He's got issues Lanie."

"Yes, but he's got company." Lanie said. Kate chose to ignore her friend's last statement. "One more thing Kate then I'll let you return to your land of denial….tell me you realize if he's sleeping with the starlet, which is only an assumption by the way, you understand he's only doing it since he can't have the real thing? If he's hot for her, it's because he's hot for you. Only she's easy. Tell me it hasn't crossed your mind. You can't possibly be that naïve." Lanie let her words sink in and Kate's face said it all. Satisfied she'd hit home, she couldn't help but add, "You know Kate, some people might actually find your situation to be a quite a turn on. Ever wonder what writer boy would be like in the sac? He's obviously wondered about you. Too bad you're both seeing other people - you might actually be good together. More wine?"

Her mind reeling, Kate absentmindedly held out her glass and let Lanie refill it. "You're an evil woman Lanie. Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I call them as I see them Kate. And I'm on your side, but you already know that."

"I'm dreading tomorrow Lanie. There will be gloating, and he'll bring her coffee wearing a stupid smile on his face. There will be bounce in his step. I might have to shoot him. I think I'm going to be sick. I need to go home."

"You're not going anywhere honey. You just finished off a bottle of wine." Lanie told her. "You're staying right here. The couch is very comfortable."

"I'm a mess Lanie. I wish I'd never seen them together."

"Don't worry Kate, it's all going to work out just fine. You'll see."

_A/N: End of Part 1. Tomorrow I'll try to post Rick's conversation with Natalie, which is half-way done. If only the show could be two hours long. If you've got a minute, I'd appreciate a review. They keep me going. As always, thanks for reading! Karen_


	4. Fantasy, Fiction, or Reality?

_Disclaimer: Love them, but alas they belong to another._

Heart to Heart

Chapter 4: Rick/Natalie

Nikki Heat Part 2

A/N: Here's part 2 from one of my favorite episodes, Nikki Heat. Castle and actress, Natalie Rhodes (dressed in full Kate/Nikki Heat regalia) leave together for the night…"_If I want to play Nikki right, I've got to feel that heat." Natalie purred before kissing him…_

She was kissing him, in the precinct elevator. He'd had this one before; a particular favorite. This was good too, but usually he'd been the one to start it after pressing the button, stopping them between floors. And she'd have been backed up against the wall, not him. She's usually speechless, except for a few very sexy, low mewling sounds. Only it was different this time. She was speaking to him and it wasn't her voice and the faint smell of cherries was missing. _Wait a minute; this isn't how it's supposed to go…._

He opened his eyes and pulled away from her and realized who he was with. _Well, this was new. _Natalie/Nikki was looking at him like he was crazy then attempted to pull him back to her again for another kiss. _She's not Kate, she's not Kate, she's not Kate, ran the mantra in his head._

He held out his arms to maintain their distance and she asked him what was wrong. He just shook his head and picked up the box he'd dropped, happy to have something safe to do with his hands. Thankfully, the elevator doors dinged open to the sounds of the busy main floor, effectively ceasing any further interaction between them until they were outside.

Natalie's car was waiting in front of the station and he debated declining the ride, but thought better of it. It seemed silly after their recent exchange. He knew where this was heading and figured he'd better nip it in the bud, clear the air, and get it over with before things got further out of control. After all, she'd be back at the precinct tomorrow morning and he wouldn't want things to be awkward. He held the door open and followed her into the awaiting car.

The minute the car doors closed she was all over him. She attacked his neck with kisses, and whispered she wanted him to make love to her, before inviting him back to her room. _She's not Kate, she's not Kate, she's not Kate, once again ran the mantra in his head._ She was relentless and wasn't pleased when he tried to pull away.

He said the first thing that came to mind which was an unsmooth "No." Not his finest hour, being a wordsmith. Then sat back, wondered when he'd become a nun, and watched her slowly register his refusal. She didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry but did you just say "No"? She asked, sitting straight up, completely dumbfounded.

"I know - I can't believe it either." He admitted. "Look, you're very beautiful and while it's tempting, I think we both know you only want to sleep with me because you want to sleep with Rook. But I'm not Rook, so… "I'm sorry, but no"."

She sat back, bewildered, and pondered this. He'd said no. She was floored and tried to remember a time when this had ever happened previously; she couldn't come up with anything. She turned and silently studied him carefully. _Why? What's your motivation? _

"I'm sorry if I insulted you." He said admist the quiet.

"Oh, it's fine, and I'm surprised, not insulted." She corrected him, as he continued to squirm under her scrutiny. Then he watched her expression change to what he hoped was acceptance, not psychotic, before she finally smiled. "I understand now." She told him, patting his hand, still staring.

"Why are you staring at me like that? You know, Beckett stares at me like that sometimes. I don't know what it means when she does it either. Help me out here." He pleaded. "And what exactly do you understand?"

"It's interesting…you _are_ able to separate fantasy from fiction."

"I'm trying." He admitted weakly. "But I've got to tell you," he said pointing to her and the Beckett/Nikki get up she was wearing, "You can be very…persuasive." She brushed off the compliment, remained silent, and assessed him once more. She liked watching him squirm.

"It just took me a minute to figure it out." She finally replied. "But I get it now."

"What do you "get"? He asked genuinely puzzled. "And please explain to me why are women are so ambiguous?"

"In the elevator." She clarified. "Our kiss, earlier at the precinct, I get it now."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do," she challenged, with narrowed eyes. "Or maybe…maybe you really don't, do you?" She asked now amused. He's staring at her as if she's from Mars so she attempts to explain. "The kiss. You kissed back, but you were kissing her, not me."

"I'm pretty sure I was kissing _you_ Natalie. You've lost me."

"Oh, so I'm Natalie now, am I?" She laughs. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. It's not just lust. You're in love with her."

"With whom?" He asks, unable to stop himself.

"With Kate." She says, as if speaking to a small child.

"It's… complicated." He hedged, but didn't deny it.

They arrived at her hotel which wasn't far from the precinct. She insisted he walk her in and convinced him to stop for a drink at her hotel bar. She held no hard feelings and frankly, he looked like he could use a scotch. He reluctantly agreed, they found a table in the quiet lounge, and she took charge of ordering a couple of drinks for them. He was basically silent, not knowing how to respond to her allegations. No one had ever really been so bold as to call him on it before. He was used to insinuations, which he could more easily deflect.

"You're staring." Natalie tells him.

"Sorry, but it's uncanny. You look so much like her." He said and she smiled at him. "I have to keep repeating to myself that you're not the real thing."

"So, you admit that's what you want then…the real thing."

"Sorry, what? No, no, Beckett and I are just good friends. We work together."

"Un-huh. So you're telling me you're still only following her for character research?" She challenged. "If you're not together, or in love with her, why _don't_ you join me upstairs?" He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Oh, if you're afraid she'll find out, Kate doesn't need to know."

"I'd know." he said. "And, sorry, but you're way off base here. Kate already has a boyfriend, and _I_ have a girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" She says shocked.

"Yes. I almost forgot that I did, but yes. Like I said, you can be very persuasive." He said, downing most of the drink the waiter had brought over. "It's not working out, but still, it wouldn't be right."

"So, she's not the "one", but you're exclusive?"

"Yes, I'm in an exclusive relationship. Why do you sound so surprised?" He said, skipping over the "she's not the one" part.

"And Beckett?"

"She's also seeing someone - a doctor. A heart surgeon actually. He's really…tall." He said unable to contain his disgust.

"That's interesting. You're both seeing other people." She replied letting that hang out there, making him uneasy.

"Yes." He said pointedly, before downing the rest of his drink.

"Un-huh. Well, since you're being so honest, even though you turned me down, I think I should return the favor." He waited for her to fill him in.

"Kate's crazy about you Castle, and you feel the same way about her. You should have seen your face when you described her boyfriend." She laughs.

"I'm sure you're mistaken."

"Didn't you see how jealous she was when I took her coffee earlier? What's up with that by the way?"

"Yeah, well, coffee's a thing with us."

"A thing?" she repeated.

"Yeah, it's what we do. It's our routine, that's all. It's…"

"Complicated?" She finished for him before smirking.

"Yes, I can see that now." She continued. "Like the way you make eyes at each other. Is that a thing too? And the way you finish each other's sentences? By the way, I already sent a note to the screenwriter to add that in. It's fabulous."

"Anyway, we're just friends." He was done with this conversation, and motioned to the waiter to bring him another drink; Natalie however, was just getting started.

"Okay, if you say so, but I bet she'd dump that _very tall_ doctor for you in a heartbeat if you told her how you feel about her. Although, she's super smart, so she probably already has it figured out. I mean, come on, it's obvious you fantasize about her through your books. You're Jamison Rook and she's Nikki Heat. You could have the real thing Castle. It's so clear to me now. I can't believe I didn't see it from the start…" She didn't stop there, but he'd stopped listening. He downed most of his new drink and made quite a show of looking around for something, even going so far as to check under the tablecloth when she finally asked him what the hell he was looking for.

"I'm looking for something to slit my wrists with Natalie. You're worse than my mother!"

"Okay!" she laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop. I just want to help. You two would be great together. And think of the sequel!" He could see her wheels turning in excitement.

He did laugh at that. She was a character in and of herself, Natalie Rhodes. Slightly nuts, but interesting just the same. He took care of the bill and walked her to her elevator doors. He would go no farther.

She gave it one more shot, already knowing what his answer would be. "So, you're sure then about…" Natalie motions to upstairs.

"Yes, I'm flattered but, I'm sure."

"What if I keep the wig on?" She said seriously.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out." He said making her laugh because she really was only teasing him. It was almost too easy. "It would be like sleeping with Beckett without her permission, which is way too weird, even for me."

"I was only teasing anyway. You, Mr. Castle, are already taken. You just have to figure out by whom."

She was quite something. And another time, another place, he would have taken her up on her offer. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he thinks this might be a sign he's growing up. "You know, you're a lot different from what I thought about you when we first met." He told her honestly.

"Well, people expect me to act a certain way. I am an actress you know. We're always on. You've got to give the people what they want." She winked at him.

"You're a little off your rocker, you know." He told her then added sincerely, "But you're going to make a fantastic Nikki."

"Thanks Castle. And thanks for writing such a great book. It's the role of a lifetime. I promise to give it everything I've got. I'll just have to improvise on the sex scenes."

"Something tells me you'll do just fine. But speaking of promises…one favor Natalie?" He asked before she stepped into the elevator.

"Sure. Anything."

"Promise me you won't take Kate's coffee tomorrow. I think you might be starting to freak her out too."

"I promise." She laughed. "Goodnight Castle."

"Goodnight Ms. Rhodes." He said, just before the elevator doors closed.

On her ride to the penthouse Natalie replayed her talk with Castle. Maybe she could help them. Maybe all Kate Beckett needed was a little push in the right direction...

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Heart to Heart! I always thought Natalie Rhodes was hilarious and never as oblivious as they made her out to be. At the very end when she's saying goodbye and invites Castle (not Beckett) to visit her on the set, that had to be to make Kate jealous. To see her dressed up as Kate/Nikki had to confuse the crap out of poor Castle. One of their funniest episodes IMHO. _

_Anyway, a review would make my day. They sure keep me motivated. Now, on to the next one! I'm all over the map on these, so let me know if there's one you'd like to see done. I'd be honored. Thanks for reading, Karen_


End file.
